A graphics system may have different performance levels. For example, a graphic level may have an associated graphics processing unit (GPU) chip core clock rate and a memory clock rate. Each performance level has an associated display rate, in frames per second, for displaying graphical images of a particular complexity generated from a graphics application.
In the context of graphics systems, some personal computer products permit performance levels to be manually selected. For example, some graphics systems permit developers and enthusiasts to select the core clock rate and the memory clock rate. An example is the GeForce FX5800™ GPU developed by the Nvidia Corporation, of Santa Clara, Calif. A benchmark program may then be run to evaluate performance. An optimum selection of clock parameters may then be set. This provides, for example, game enthusiasts a technique to increase the performance of three-dimensional games.
A drawback of conventional techniques to select performance levels is that they provide less control of performance level than desired.
Therefore, what is desired is an improved apparatus, method, and system to assist a user to optimize performance levels of graphics system.